dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iudocus Abel
Iudocus Abel is the current head of the Abel Family, the descendants of the the Biblical Abel, as well as occupying the position of Writer - Third Verse in Apocrypha. He is commonly seen as the Strongest Human and is able to hold his own against the upper echelons of the universe, despite him being a mere human and having no enhancements done to him (be they scientific or magical). Appearance Personality History Born in Germany to the Abel Family, Iudocus future was determined before he was even born; he was to continue the clan's tradition of demon hunting and zealous dedication to the Church. He was raised to be a human weapon capable of being capable of standing up against superhuman beings, personal attachments and ambitions being distractions which could not be allowed to hamper this efficiency. Despite this, there were two things the Abel did not, and could not, predict: the innate curiosity of Iudocus and the existence of Cain Sicarius. The former is simply Iudocus' curiosity about mundane things, his fascination with constructing and examining imaginary worlds. This hobby of his was unlike that of almost any others in the entire multiverse, his imagination capable of challenging existence by imposing his own logic onto it, an illogical feat (although that is the very nature of Dreaming). With this Iudocus was able to create his own separate omniverse within his own omniverse, the equivalent of a bubble being inside another bubble. This Dream of Iudocus' was what caused him to begin to doubt the truth of what he was taught, although it is Cain who was the final nail in the coffin. Powers & Abilities Mark of Abel: A parallel of sorts to the Mark of Cain, the Mark of Abel is what distinguishes Iudocus as a member of the Abel Family. While the (false) Mark of Cain causes the bearer to be unable to die from physical attacks, the Abel Family has a variant also crafted by the Biblical God which divides any incoming damage by seven and returns seven times the original damage to the attacker (note, it is actualised the moment the damage is taken, so there is no logical way to block it). The Mark is continuously active, so there is no way to properly sneak attack Abel, although it means that any unintentional damage to Iudocus (like, for example, someone spilling hot tea on him) will still be minimally received and returned sevenfold. Dream Work: Sometimes referred to as Supersedence, a Dream Work is the ability to reshape reality as one pleases, so long as it is a part of their Dream. The scope of this ability varies, with some able to completely reshape existing reality but who are unable to create reality (similar to a demiurge), others who are only able to create energy, or even the few who have incredibly specific Dream Works which only allow them to a perform singular type of feat. While there is no tier-system for Dreamers (as their Dreams are all equal, the only perceived difference is when one is able to counteract another) if there was Iudocus would be amongst the very highest echelons of it due to the nature of his Dream. Unlike most Dreamers, whose Dream Works are commonly brought about by glitches in their existence or a desire for change, Iudocus' Dream came about simply from him dreaming about countless worlds in disturbing detail. Due to his Dream Work being centred around various worlds it means that Iudocus is capable of any feat he can conceive through actualising them into the world from within his Dream. With all that in consideration, there is one important thing to remember: Iudocus is not a lucid Dreamer; he does not know the true depths of his Dream Work. While he has been told that he is a Dreamer and is fully aware of that, he is still not able to properly utilise his Dream, requiring a sword as a crutch. That being said, his usage of a sword has allowed him to develop Dream Works he otherwise wouldn't have been able to think of, as despite being capable of them he simply would not have thought of them. * Awaken - Higouri: A simple name for a simple technique, Awaken is as simple in nature as it sounds. It is a very broad Dream Work which Iudocus uses to awaken the Dream inside Higouri and temporarily alter the boundaries of it, allowing it to affect more than Higouri's physical and conceptual existence, with himself being the most common and easy to access target for Awaken.Through this he is able to alter the rules which are applied to him, the equivalent of hacking into a game to have it treat you differently, although it is more apt to say that instead of "changing the rules" he is "touching their foundations and only changing a small part". With Awaken he is able to change all of reality as he pleases, having no limits as he essentially overrides the existing reality with his own, although this is an inaccurate metaphor. While able to use a Black Work, as he uses a Black Work of Dream he does not override reality in the way a Heretical Work goes against the logic of the Greater World nor in the way which a Nothing Work uses a lack of existence to subvert and disturb the logic of the Greater World, a Dream Work can be seen as being able to take control of reality by replacing reality with their own, their Dream. ** Double: *** Triple: ** Enhance: ** Redefine: ' ** '''Reset: ' ** '''Step: *** Cardinal: '''Spatial movement. *** '''Imaginary: '''Ways which aren't "real" (e.g. time travel, conceptual locations, etc.). Cannot be used frequently due to how Iudocus is not used to it as a human. ** '''Encroach: '''Dream converts reality. Equipment '''Kuchi no Higouri (Entrance of Illogicality): Iudocus' katana, it is the main factor which makes him the Strongest Human. While there are weapons of legend such as Excalibur and Durandal, swords crafted from the corpses of godly beings, Higouri is an anomaly amongst the likes of those which its bearer stands amongst the wielders of. The reason for this is that Higouri is a regular sword (it actually being mass produced and bought online). It lacks any Mystery attached to it, be it divine or mundane, with its capabilities falling far infinitely short of a legendary sword. The sole reason which Higouri is so powerful is simple: Iudocus is a Dreamer. Were he not, Higouri would be incredibly mundane. However, due to Iudocus Dreaming powers it is able to operate as one of the most dangerous weapons in existence. Higouri acts as a conduit for Iudocus' Dreams, the sword containing a separate universe inside of it. Due to this, if he Dreams with it, the sword is able to enforce the logic of an alien world with it (the power dependent on how powerful his Dream is). Through this he is able to perform acts which are fundamentally impossible with it, these acts remain entrenched as "Miracles of the Blade" rather than "Miracles of All" due to Iudocus using his sword as a mental conduit for his Dream, resulting in him mentally limiting himself. Through Dreaming the blade has been rendered nigh indestructible and will change as Iudocus wishes it to, as per the Dream which is intertwined with it. The only things which can damage Higouri are those which are able to withstand or counteract the force of an entire universe. While Kuchi no Higouri is capable of much more, these are properties of Iudocus' Dreaming rather than the weapon itself, so they cannot be counted as part of it, as it would require a Dreamer to be able to use them.